


Clocking Out Early

by butmicoooool



Series: Men at Work [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/butmicoooool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a really stupid crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocking Out Early

**Author's Note:**

> no explicit daddy!kink, but lots of 'good boy's and a couple 'sir's.
> 
> edit: whoops, fixed the italics. if there's anything else I've missed let me know, thanks!

Michael followed Geoff around like a loyal little puppy. He’d greet his boss with cheery hello’s every morning, get him coffee, and just generally tried to establish himself as Geoff’s favorite. Most of the crew wrote it off as a man-crush, or just figured Michael wanted attention from a figure of authority. Michael’s almost-constant ass-kissing was frequently the butt of the joke, especially in Let’s Plays. Whenever Michael would swoop in and save Geoff, or help him, or just not kill him when he had the chance, Ray and Gavin would chime in with kissy noises and helpful comments like “Michael, your breath smells like Geoff’s ass.” and “Geoff and Michael sitting in a tree s-u-c-k-i-n-g, ugh, each-other off” Geoff just laughed at them, it didn’t appear to phase him in the least. Michael’s face would get all pinched, he’d go red and yell a bit, but that was his default reaction to most things. It didn’t stop him from getting all giddy and stupid when Geoff praised him. Any kind of compliment, any variation of “thanks Michael” or “Way to go, Michael!” left him with a smug little grin for the rest of the day. 

This had been going on for months. It was just another joke around the Roosterteeth offices, up there with Ray’s love of roses and Gavin being really fucking British. Michael didn’t know why it was such a thing though. Geoff was just his boss, he felt stupid being so... _obsessed_. There was no other word for it. Every time Geoff so much as breathed in his direction he was happy. He knew it was fucking stupid, he just ignored how his stomach did flips when Geoff said he did good, or when he put his hand casually on Michael’s shoulder. He ignored it, he just had a stupid man-crush like Jack said. Or he just wanted attention, like Gus said. He ignored it; until he couldn’t. Michael turned around one day and was suddenly struck by the intense desire to suck Geoff’s cock. 

The thought left him jumpy for the rest of the day. He also steered clear of Geoff, which immediately alerted everyone to the fact that something was up. 

It was Gavin who called him out on it. “Did Geoff do something?” He cornered Michael at his desk.  
“What? No! Geoff didn’t do anything, why are you asking?” Michael looked everywhere but at Gavin.  
“Did _you_ do something to piss Geoff off then?”  
“No! I - I don’t think so anyway. What the fuck do you want Gavin?” He looked at him then, hoping against hope that his face wasn’t as red as it felt.  
“Well you’ve been actively running away from him all day. I just wanted to know what’s going on between you two.”  
Michael felt his stomach drop. “Nothings going on between us!” he said louder than he should have.  
“Well, that was convincing.” Gavin narrowed his eyes. “If you won’t tell me, I’ll be off home then.”  
Michael tried not to sigh in relief as Gavin went to the door. “Yeah, ok. Bye, Gavin.”  
Gavin looked over his shoulder as he was leaving. “I’ll just ask Geoff about it.” He closed the door behind him with a solid thud.

“shit.” 

(x) 

Michael didn’t leave so much as run away when he was finished his editing. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and marched out of the building with his head down. No one stopped to talk to him, no one even looked at him as he got into his car and whacked his forehead against the steering wheel a couple times. “God.” _thud _“fucking” _thud_ “dammit.” _thud.___ Suddenly someone knocked on his window, and Michael let out an embarrassingly high-pitched scream. “WHAT?” He yelled, turning to look at whoever it was.  
“Sorry, buddy.” It was Geoff. “ Just wondering if you were ok?” Of-fucking-course it was Geoff.  
Michael rolled down the window so he could hear him better. “Um. Yeah, sorry. I’m fine just… ugh, editing. Y’know?”  
“Yeah” Geoff chuckled. “It can be rough. I’ll let you get home then. See you tomorrow!” Geoff jogged off to his own car, where Gavin was leaning against the passenger door. Michael quickly put the car in drive and got the fuck out of there. The sound of Geoff’s laugh was still echoing around his stupid head. He wondered what it would feel like if Geoff was pressed against him, laughing low and quiet in his ear.

__He was fucked._ _

__(x)_ _

__Michael had nothing to do when he got home, and a whole lot of time to do it. He tried watching TV and playing games but just couldn’t sit still. He paced up and down his kitchen, feeling simultaneously exposed and claustrophobic. He’d had a few stray thoughts about guys before, but nothing this intense or _real._ No-one he ever knew personally, never mind someone who employed him. But despite that, he wanted Geoff to just march in, force him on his knees and make him fucking beg for it. Michael wanted him to bend him over the couch, the counter, the bed, and just fuck him. It was making him nervous. How could he work with Geoff like this? He couldn’t even look at him. What if someone found out? Shit, Gavin was already suspicious of something. What if he figured out that Michael had a massive hard-on for Geoff? What if he told Geoff? What if Geoff found out on his own? Michael continued to wear a hole in the floor as he contemplated how hard it would be to change his name and his entire identity and flee the country. _ _

Michael stood still. He was being stupid. _It’s a fucking crush, get over it_ he thought to himself. His moment of weakness aside, he resolved to stop being such a fucking bitch about it and just ignore it till it went away, like all good (i.e. horrendously embarrassing) crushes eventually did.  
He sighed, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was on his way to the bathroom for a shower and a wank when his doorbell rang. He stopped and turned slowly to face the door. The bell went again. 

_“Michael?”_ His voice was muffled, but Michael knew who it was. _“Are you there?”_

He opened the door and was greeted by Geoff’s worried face. Michael didn’t know what to say. So he just sort of stood there and stared at Geoff.  
“Michael?”  
“Ugh, hi?”  
“Can I come in?”  
That seemed to snap Michael out of his daze. He stepped aside and gestured for Geoff to come it. “Yeah, yeah sure.”  
“Are you ok, man?”  
“Um, yeah. I’m just, ugh, tired. I was about to go to bed.”  
“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Gavin was saying-”  
“Fucking Gavin.”  
“I know, yeah. But he was just saying that you were off today and it was something to do with me and I couldn’t let my favorite employ be mad at me.” Geoff grinned and nudged at Michael’s arm. “So what’s up?” Geoff was leaning against the arm of the sofa. Michael couldn’t look him in the eye. He knew if he opened his mouth he would say something stupid.  
“C’mon you can tell me anything, I won’t tell anyone else.”  
Michael blew out a laugh. “Anything?” he smiled but it was sad.  
“Yeah” Geoff was quiet.  
Michael contemplated his situation. Things would get worse before they got better, he figured.  
“Ok, I’ll tell you what’s been bugging me. But you have to keep your mouth shut about it, ok, please?” Michael looked up at Geoff, pleadingly.  
“Sure, yeah. I can keep a secret.”  
Michael took a deep breath. “Well, I’ve been acting weird because I kind of have this weird crush on you and kind of want to bone you but that’s totally weird because you’re my fucking boss and you’re a dude and I’m kind of creeped out by it that’s why I’m being weird. Ok see ya I have to go crawl in a hole and die now.” He turned to leave.  
“Wait, wait, wait! Michael!” Geoff stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.  
“Yeah?” Michael kept his head down.  
“You have a crush on me?”  
Michael nodded.  
“You wanna have sex with me?”  
“Yeah, ok, I already said that can we let it go now.”  
“That wasn’t a question.”  
“Then what-” Michael’s eyes widened. “Was that a fucking invitation?”  
Geoff smirked “Yes. It was an invitation to fuck.”  
“Don’t play with me Geoff, are you being serious?”  
Geoff just chuckled. _God, that laugh_ Michael held back a groan.  
“Yeah I’m serious.” His voice was low, eyelids heavy, he leaned further into Michael’s personal space.  
“Prove it.” Michael muttered, his mouth an inch from Geoff’s.  
“Allright, I will.” He closed the distance. 

Michael’s brain was freaking out. He could feel Geoff’s hands curling around his shoulders, and suddenly they were moving down to the small of his back, and then gently drawing him forward so they were pressed together. Michael could feel Geoff against him chest to knees. His own arms were clutching at Geoff’s sleeves. Michael couldn’t breathe, forgot how, didn’t want to, if it meant he had to break away from this, from the feeling of Geoff licking into his mouth, catching Michael’s lip between his teeth and nipping gently. Yeah, he didn’t want to do anything that wasn’t this. 

__Geoff broke away, but travelled down to kiss at Michael’s neck so fast he didn’t have time to complain. Michael could hear himself moaning Geoff’s name but in all honesty he was too horny to care. “I got you Michael, don’t you worry, I’m here.” Geoff whispered as his hands worked at Michael’s belt. it came undone with a clink. “This what you want?” Geoff paused to ask, the waist of Michael’s pants in his hands ready to be pushed down. Michael nodded. “You gotta say it, Michael.”  
“I- I want you. I- fuck. Geoff I want you, I want you to fuck me, do whatever to me, I want it.”  
Geoff laughed softly against Michael’s neck. (Michael was just proud of himself for not jizzing right then and there.)  
“Good boy”  
(Really proud of himself) 

“Bed. Now.” Geoff ordered and Michael was gone, his belt-buckle clinking as he fumbled to get his shirt off. Geoff helped him, his own already off, thrown somewhere in the hall. Michael sat on the edge of the bed in just his boxers. Geoff stood over him, undoing his belt slowly.  
“You ever sucked a cock before, Michael?”  
“Um. No.” he answered quietly.  
“No, what?”  
“No. ugh, sir?”  
“That’s better.” Geoff slid his jeans and underwear down, then stepped out of them and kicked them into the corner. He stroked his cock slowly. “I think you’d make a great cocksucker, Michael.” Michael licked his lips, he was already on his knees in front of Geoff. He kept his arms at his sides, not wanting to touch until he got permission.  
“You wanna try it?”  
Michael nodded.  
“Go ahead, baby boy”  
Michael licked his lips again, then took the head of Geoff’s dick in his mouth. He tried to take more but he just started choking.  
“Slowly, slowly, baby.” Geoff cooed down at him. He ran his hand through Michael’s curls. “You can do it, try again.”  
This time Michael licked around the tip, he brought his hands up, one to grip at Geoff’s hip and the other to hold and stroke his dick. Geoff looked down at him, he groaned at the sight. Michael was fucking _worshipping_ his cock. He was clumsy about it, but each touch, lick, and kiss was so enthusiastic and adorable. Geoff really wasn’t gonna complain.  
“How does it taste, baby.”  
“Fuck, Geoff, it tastes so good” Michael looked up at him, wiping drool from his chin. “Am I doing it right?”  
“You’re doing so good, Michael. You’re such a good boy.”  
“I, I can do.. ugh, more. If, if you want?”  
“Naw, whatever you want, is what I want.” Geoff threaded his fingers through Michael’s hair again.  
“Fuck, I wanna blow you, fuck. Please?” Michael was going crazy. His cock ached, trapped in the waistband of his boxers. But that was ignored in favor of Geoff’s dick. He wanted it, he needed it. He knew he looked desperate for it but he didn’t care. He would beg for it. He was, in fact. “Please, please can I suck your cock? I’ll be so good I promise. I’ll be the best, please, please.” He pressed his forehead against Geoff’s hip, breathless.  
“Fuck, Michael. You’re such a good little slut.”  
“So, can I-”  
“Yeah, yeah. I just gotta-” He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. This gave him a better grip on Michael’s hair. “Go head, baby.”  
This time round Michael took his time. He only took the head of Geoff’s dick in his mouth, his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned around it. He bobbed his head a little to take more, but stopped when it got too much. He was slow, his tongue teasing. Above him, Geoff supplied a string of half-moaned/half-sighed compliments. “Oh, baby you’re good, so good. Yeah, just like that. You’re such a good boy taking my cock in your perfect little cocksucking mouth. Fuck.”  
Michael kept it up for as long as he could, but Geoff eventually pulled him off by tugging gently at his hair.  
“C’mon, on the bed. Your turn.”  
“My turn? But you didn’t come yet.”  
“Oh, baby.” Geoff shook his head. “There’s still plenty of time for that.” 

Michael whipped off his boxers, throwing them at the pile of clothes in the corner, and leaned back against the headboard, Geoff lay on his stomach, feet dangling off the edge as he settled himself between Michael’s legs, curling his arms under them and holding onto his hips. He was teasing for about two seconds before he got down to business. Michael bit his lip at the sight of Geoff going down on him. His hands clutched at the duvet beneath him. “ _fuck_ ” Geoff knew exactly what to do, and could actually follow through with it. Michael could already feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. “Geoff, ugh, sir. I’m, I-” Geoff pulled off and grinned up a Michael. “You wanna come?”  
Michael managed a shaky “Yes please, sir.”  
“Come when you gotta, I’ll catch ya.” he went back to sucking Michael’s brain out through his dick.  
“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ” Michael didn’t hold back this time. He gripped Geoff’s shoulders “Fuck, _Geoff_ ” He moaned as he came in Geoff’s waiting mouth. He sucked him through his orgasm, trying to get as many whimpers and moans from Michael as he could.  
“You liked that?” Geoff smirked.  
Michael was beyond words, so he just nodded his appreciation. Geoff moved up to kiss him. He cupped Michael’s face in his hands. “You’re fucking adorable” He moved to Michael’s neck, down to his collar bones, sucking hickies into Michael’s pale skin on the way. “You ok, baby?” Geoff trailed his fingertips down Michael’s arms and sides, whatever he could reach from where he straddled him.  
“Yeah, yeah” Michael huffed out a breath “I want you to fuck me.” His face was so serious and determined, Geoff just had to giggle a little. “I serious! Don’t you- I mean-” Geoff shut him up with a quick kiss. “Of course I wanna fuck you, Michael, just making sure you’re ok. I don’t wanna break you.”  
Michael swallowed loudly. “Ok, sir.”  
“I’ll take care of you, baby.” Geoff swapped them round so that he was leaning against the headboard and Michael was in his lap.  
Michael closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of Geoff’s short nails scratching down his back.  
“You got lube, baby?” Geoff mumbled against Michael’s neck.  
“Ugh.” Michael froze. “No.”  
“Shit.”  
“Don’t be mad! I can, ugh.”  
Geoff pecked Michael’s cheek and nudged him off. “Wait here” He fumbled his shirt and jeans back on (minus underwear), toed on his shoes “back in a sec!” he jogged out of the room. Michael heard him grabbing the keys from the counter and the slam of the door. Michael was left, soft and naked on the bed. A little part of his brain was telling him he should be worried or freaked out or something, but mostly he was just content to close his eyes and bask in the afterglow, knowing Geoff would come back (eventually, hopefully) and fuck him (eventually, hopefully) into next week. 

Geoff came back a few minutes later, out of breath and already shirtless. He held the small bottle up in the air, beaming proudly.  
“Look what I found! I knew I had some in the-”  
Michael was snoring softly. One arm thrown over his eyes and the rest of him splayed out and taking up the whole bed.  
Geoff sighed, smiling. He took opf his jeans and put his boxers back on. He flicked off the light, and put the lube on the bedside table. He peeled back the blanked, tugging it out from under Michael, who was now half-awake. “Wha?”  
Geoff climbed in beside him, maneuvering them so that Michael was the little spoon.  
“Geoff?”  
“Yeah, baby?” His fingers tangled in Michael’s hair, his other arm curled around him.  
“You didn’t come, Geoff. I wasn’t good, I’m sorry.” Michael sounded upset.  
“No, no. shhh. You were perfect. Go to sleep. We can pick this up in the morning.”  
Michael was quiet for a minute, contemplating. “Then you’ll fuck me?”  
“Jeez, yeah, I’ll fuck you in the morning. Now shut up and sleep.” Michael could feel Geoff laughing behind him, pressed up close, Michael didn’t have to wonder now how it felt when Geoff chuckled low and quiet in his ear.  
“G’night, Geoff.”  
“Goodnight, Michael.” 


End file.
